Il faut toujours tout expliquer aux petits jeunes
by Nelja
Summary: Le loup n'est pas mort, le bûcheron compte bien l'affronter encore, Mère-Grand commence à se poser de sérieuses questions sur leur relation, et le choc rend le Petit Chaperon Rouge vulgaire. Slash humoristique sur le loup et le bûcheron.


_Avertissements : relation amoureuse entre un humain et un animal parlant traitée en mode humour. Quelques mots vulgaires. Tempête de clichés de romance, de contes, et de super-héros._

_Ecrit pour le prompt de Mokoshna : Le petit chaperon rouge, sauf que le loup finit avec le bûcheron, me demandez pas comment. Peut-être bien que mère-grand s'en est mêlée._

* * *

><p>Les rhumatismes de Mère-Grand avaient été particulièrement pénibles dans la matinée. Le marc de café, non content d'être de mauvais augure, lui avait fait une grimace dans sa tasse.<p>

En bref, depuis le début, elle était prête à parier un lingot d'or contre un caillou que ça allait être une journée de merde.

Le retard de sa petite-fille avait été plus que prévisible. Le loup qui s'était fait passer pour elle, un peu moins.

Et maintenant, un point de comparaison pour expliquer l'ampleur des dégâts : elle venait, avec sa petite fille, de sortir d'un estomac de loup, couverte d'un fluide répugnant qui avait l'air très mauvais pour la peau, et qui puait sans contestation possible.

Et c'était la meilleure nouvelle de la journée, pour la raison méprisable que ça avait été ça ou mourir digérées.

Leur sauveur - puisqu'il fallait bien l'appeler ainsi - était un homme très grand et large d'épaules, avec une grande barbe brune dissimulant seulement à moitié un visage que Mère-Grand ne pouvait que qualifier de bien brave, parce qu'elle était polie. D'une main, il tenait une paire de ciseaux. De l'autre, une très grande hache, qui aurait semblé un effort excessif à bien des arbres. Mais il fit tomber les deux à terre en voulant offrir à la fois une main à Mère-Grand et une autre au Chaperon.

Mère-Grand réussit à se stabiliser sur ses pieds, et vit que le loup portait ses vêtements.

"Ne me dis pas que tu l'as pris pour moi !" lança Mère-Grand à sa petite-fille d'un air horrifié. Elle avait bien compris qu'elle avait perdu depuis longtemps sa peau de jeune fille, mais de là à la confondre avec une bestiole velue...

"Parce que toi, tu l'as pas prise pour moi, peut-être ? Tu lui as ouvert, à ce machin, je te signale !"

"Mais ce n'est pas pareil ! J'ai juste entendu sa voix ! J'avais juste pensé que tu étais enrouée. Ou que tu faisais semblant, pour le style. Après tout, vous autres les jeunes, vous parlez de façon si étrange, de nos jours..."

L'homme toussota. "Si vous permettez, madame, je pourrais lui reprendre vos vêtements." Quand Mère-Grand hocha la tête, il joignit le geste à la parole, quoique manifestement embarrassé.

"Tiens, au fait, vous êtes qui ?" demanda le Petit Chaperon Rouge.

"Appelez-moi le Bûcheron. Madame, mademoiselle, je suis honoré de vos, hum, effusions de remerciements, et je me permettrai de vous demander très humblement un service en retour."

Mère-Grand se demanda un instant si l'homme était sarcastique ou vraiment stupide.

"Quel service ?" demanda-t-elle, un peu soupçonneuse. Mais bon, il y avait des limites à l'ingratitude.

"Auriez-vous, je vous en prie, du matériel de couture que je pourrais emprunter ? Et si vous étiez infiniment aimable, vous pourriez me prêter vos mains certainement plus habiles que les miennes ?"

"Pour quoi faire ?" demanda le Petit Chaperon Rouge. S'il n'y avait eu que la fin, elle aurait pensé à quelque choses d'obscène, mais là, elle lui accordait le bénéfice du doute, vu qu'il venait de leur sauver la vie et tout le reste. C'était une enfant bien élevée, dans le genre moderne.

Le Bûcheron lui adressa un sourire éclatant. Lui n'était certainement pas dans le genre moderne. D'un autre côté, quand Mère-Grand l'entendait, elle se sentait jeune, ce qui n'était pas forcément déplaisant.

"Mademoiselle, c'est afin de refermer la coupure que j'ai dû faire dans le ventre du loup pour vous faire sortir, souillant ainsi vos ciseaux de couture. Sinon, le pauvre risque de trépasser à la suite de ses blessures."

"Quoi ? Mais qu'il crève ! Le bâtard, il nous a mangées, moi et ma MG ! Si on m'écoutait, on lui mettrait dix pierres dans le ventre, avant de recoudre !"

"Mademoiselle," dit-il d'un ton légèrement offensé, "un beau jour comme celui-ci, où j'ai réussi à sauver deux vies, ne saurait être entaché par une mort inutile !"

"Mais ça serait très utile, comme mort ! Ca ferait plaisir à tout le monde !"

"Pas à moi !" s'exclama le Bûcheron avec une passion difficilement réfrénée.

Mère-Grand estima que c'était le moment d'intervenir. "Bon, c'est pas tout, ma petite-fille, il serait temps de montrer à notre invité qu'on apprécie son travail ici et tout. Va prendre dans le deuxième tiroir mon nécessaire de couture qui n'a pas servi depuis très longtemps. Puis prends l'aiguille la plus rouillée, et n'oublie pas de faire chauffer la pointe au rouge au feu de la cheminée. Pour éviter les maladies, cela va sans dire."

"OK, MG." soupira le Petit Chaperon Rouge.

Et Mère-Grand commença à recoudre la blessure du loup, sous les yeux attentifs du Bûcheron.

"Alors comme ça, vous êtes bûcheron ?" demanda le Petit Chaperon Rouge, histoire de faire la conversation. "Ca rapporte bien, les arbres ?"

"Ha, Mademoiselle, il ne faudrait pas vous laisser tromper. Ce nom, le Bûcheron, n'est que mon alias de héros errant, choisi pour inspirer la peur dans l'esprit de mes ennemis. Cela fait longtemps que cette hache n'a pas fendu le tronc d'un arbre."

Mère-Grand examina l'homme, et en déduisit que normalement, ses muscles et son arme devraient suffire à faire peur. Pour qu'il ait eu besoin de choisir en plus un pseudonyme de hache, il fallait qu'il ait un nom de naissance particulièrement ridicule. Mais elle s'abstint de demander les détails.

"Et je suppose qu'à la base, vous avez plutôt une formation de poète lyrique ?"

Le Bûcheron lui fit un grand sourire "Comment avez-vous deviné, Madame ?"

Mère-Grand rechercha avec désespoir le plus léger signe de second degré dans sa réponse, mais non. Quand on commence à faire des blagues pour détendre l'atmosphère et qu'elles sont vraies, c'est qu'il y a un net problème de communication.

"Mais avec le temps, j'ai plutôt décidé d'apporter la paix au monde." dit-il en jouant négligemment avec sa très lourde hache. "Je suis un chasseur de monstres et autres criminels. Le Bûcheron est juste un nom de code. Et cela inclut empêcher cette vieille canaille d'aller tuer des femmes honorables et innocentes."

"Vous le connaissez, ou vous appelez tous les loups comme ça ?"

"Oh, bien sûr, je le connais ! J'ai déjà croisé de nombreuses fois sa route ! En fait, je le cherchais justement."

"Et, euh, vous arrivez à le distinguer des autres loups ?"

"Oh oui ! Pourchasser les Méchants demande des sens extrêmement affûtés. Aussi, ce n'est pas si courant que ça, un loup qui s'exprime aussi bien, vous savez."

"J'en fréquente assez peu." répliqua la grand-mère qui commençait à soupçonner des choses pas tout à fait claires.

"Je me dois d'avouer qu'ils sont habituellement assez vulgaires. Mais vous avez malencontreusement pu constater par vous-mêmes que celui-là était du genre séducteur..."

Mère-Grand grogna, estima qu'en raison de son grand âge, on ne lui demanderait pas de préciser dans un sens ou dans l'autre. Ce fut superflu, car le Bûcheron continuait, exalté "Je commençais même à me demander ce qu'il était devenu. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'en était pris à personne et que je me retrouvais avec des monstres de seconde zone..."

"Et je suppose que ses talents de... séducteur expliquent pourquoi vous tenez tant à lui." ricana la grand-mère, en poussant son aiguille un peu plus fort.

Mais alors que là aussi, elle estimait avoir fait une plaisanterie même pas drôle, le visage du Bûcheron devint soudain très grave, tandis que ses mains jouaient nerveusement avec sa hache. Le Petit Chaperon Rouge fit un pas de côté, juste par prudence.

"Moi aussi, je me reproche cette faiblesse, madame ! Mais si vous saviez tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble, lui et moi... tant de nuits, isolés dans la forêt, à se poursuivre l'un l'autre... oh, et aussi, cette fois où nous avons dû nous associer contre un horrible dragon... et cette fois où lui aussi, il a failli me tuer, je sentais ses crocs presque sur ma gorge, et pour quelque raison obscure, il y a renoncé au dernier moment... bien sûr, j'ai conscience de mon devoir, mais..."

Il semblait au bord des larmes, et Mère-Grand tapota sa main deux fois plus grande que la sienne.

"Vous savez, à chaque fois que j'ai pensé à peut-être abandonner le métier, il a toujours été là pour se lancer dans un acte ignoble pour me redonner la motivation !"

"C'est généreux de sa part, mais..."

"Et puis, il y a cette fois où nous avons élevé ensemble un bébé renard..."

"Heu..." Mère-Grand reconnaissait le droit à une certaine mesure de confusion au niveau sentiments chez les jeunes, mais il y avait quand même souvent des moments où ils passaient vraiment pour des neuneus.

"Ai-je mentionné cette fois où une tempête nous a surpris et où nous n'avons pu survivre qu'en nous réchauffant l'un l'autre ?"

Le Petit Chaperon Rouge roulait des yeux horrifiés. Mère-Grand espérait qu'elle n'aurait pas l'idée d'exprimer à haute voix son opinion.

"Hum, je pense que ce n'est pas si terrible." dit-elle d'une voix apaisante. Elle avait fini de recoudre le loup et le rangea avec soin dans un coin, attachant ses pattes avec le reste du fil à coudre. La conversation avait atteint un point où elle n'osait plus vraiment l'utiliser comme carpette. "Ne pensez-vous pas qu'il serait temps, hum, d'accepter ces sentiments ?"

"Mais c'est un loup !"

Le Petit Chaperon Rouge, toujours dans le dos du Bûcheron, hocha vivement la tête.

"Vous savez, j'ai entendu parler de jeunes filles qui ont épousé des grenouilles ou des hérissons, et ne s'en sont pas plus mal portées."

"Et c'est un criminel !"

"Je comprends que ce soit un problème. Mais lui avez-vous déjà indiqué l'intensité de votre intérêt si... quand vous avez essayé de le convaincre de mener une vie honnête, bien sûr que vous l'avez fait, je ne devrais même pas me poser la question."

"Non, mais..."

Le Bûcheron, sans terminer sa phrase, saisit le loup dans ses bras et s'enfuit. C'est dommage, Mère-Grand était presque devenue curieuse de voir ce que donneraient les restes de son entraînement en poésie lyrique, et cela allait certainement être le moment.

Elle aurait même pu parier à cinq pièces de cuivre contre une - pas beaucoup plus - qu'elle l'avait vu verser des larmes cristallines alors qu'il partait.

"Tu crois qu'il est allé abuser de lui dans une grotte ?" demanda le Petit Chaperon Rouge, avec une grimace - même si Mère-Grand supposait que c'était en partie pour la galerie. Elle n'aurait pas demandé si elle n'avait pas commencé à être interessée par l'idée.

"Non." dit-elle en secouant la tête d'un ton cynique. "Pas le genre. Et c'est bien malheureux pour tout le monde. Vraiment, ces jeunes avec leurs concours de virilité n'ont parfois aucune idée des dommages collatéraux."

* * *

><p>Le Petit Chaperon Rouge cheminait gaiement sur un chemin de campagne, en fredonnant une chanson guillerette sur le jour où on pendrait tous les capitalistes avec leurs propres entrailles. Elle se rendait chez sa Mère-Grand, qui avait eu une sale semaine. Elle aussi, d'ailleurs. Mais justement, autant se tirer le plus souvent possible de chez sa mère qui considérait qu'avoir été mangée par un loup n'était pas une raison suffisante pour négliger les corvées pendant quelques jours !<p>

Quand soudain, elle vit approcher le Grand Méchant Loup. Et au même endroit que la dernière fois, encore !

Elle devait avouer que jusqu'à ce moment précis, elle avait trouvé ces histoires de criminels qui retournaient toujours sur les lieux de leurs méfaits aussi ridicules que les histoires de porchers qui épousaient des princesses. Mais apparemment, une partie des mythes auxquels croyait sa Mère-Grand étaient vrais.

"Tu es venu te venger, pas vrai ? Mais tu ferais mieux de te cacher et de revenir plus tard ! Je te le dis bien franchement, le Bûcheron est toujours dans le coin, et il a amené sa hache !"

"Je sais qu'il est toujours dans la région. Je tiens à ce qu'il sache ce qui va t'arriver."

"J'y crois pas, MG avait raison, tu le fais juste pour attirer son attention !"

"Je n'ai pas dit ça ! C'est toi qui déformes tout !"

"C'est ça, et moi je suis le pape. Fais pas ta mijaurée, hein, j'ai compris."

"Je suis un loup. Les choses sont différentes."

"Ouaip, mais avec le recul, je dirais que tu me parlais un peu comme un pervers sexuel. Au fait, tu sais qu'il y a des méthodes où on mange moins de victimes innocentes pour draguer ?" Elle recula ; le loup était de plus en plus proche d'elle.

"Peut-être bien, mais me permettraient-elles de manger aussi ?"

"Mais oui, si tu l'invites à dîner, par exemple ! Ecoute, on peut faire un deal ! Je te donne les galettes et le petit pot de beurre que j'ai dans mon panier, et toi tu vas lui proposer un déjeuner sur l'herbe ! Tout le monde y gagne ! Même ma MG, parce qu'elle a beau être fan, c'est nul pour son cholestérol !"

"Tu te moques de moi, ma petite fille."

"J'oserais pas, c'est vous qui avez les grandes dents. Non, sérieux, pourquoi vous essayez pas ? Vous allez me dire quelque chose comme quoi ce n'est pas fun si ce n'est pas sanguinaire, mais vous ne savez pas sans avoir essayé, hein ?"

"Et me ridiculiser ? Merci beaucoup. Tu sais, jusqu'à maintenant, je n'avais que deux raisons de te manger : mon appétit naturel, et un désir bien naturel de ne pas laisser en plan quelque chose que j'ai commencé. Maintenant, il y a aussi un aspect de revanche personnelle, oh, et le fait qu'absolument personne ne doit être au courant. Surtout pas le Bûcheron. Je n'ose même pas imaginer l'humiliation..."

Le Petit Chaperon Rouge continuait à reculer. Elle avait saisi une grosse branche, mais le loup se comportait comme si c'était une bonne idée parce que cela pouvait lui servir de cure-dents ensuite.

"Putain, au secours !" lança-t-elle d'une voix plus que contrariée.

A cet instant, le Bûcheron sortit des buissons, sa grande hache à la main.

"Pas trop tôt." murmura le Petit Chaperon Rouge. "Ca se voyait, que c'était le moment, non ? Faut vraiment tout expliquer !"

"Elle me l'avait dit, mais j'avais refusé de le voir !" tonna-t-il. "C'est tellement merveilleux !"

"C'était un piège !" s'exclama le loup, qui se concentrait moins sur les paroles que sur la hache. Vu la taille de cette dernière, on ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

"Non !" s'exclama le Bûcheron. "Cette généreuse vieille dame m'a juste proposé d'organiser une rencontre..." "Mais si, c'est un piège, parce que vous êtes vraiment les seuls boulets qu'on a besoin de piéger pour leur organiser un rancart !" s'exclama le Petit Chaperon Rouge. "Même si je dois avouer que si ce n'était pas moi l'appât qui s'est fait manger une fois et a failli recommencer, je vous trouverais choupinous. A votre façon. J'avoue."

Mais le loup et le Bûcheron n'écoutaient plus, les yeux dans les yeux, oublieux du monde qui les entourait.

"Bon, OK, j'avoue." dit le Petit Chaperon Rouge à sa Mère-Grand, qu'elle soutenait jusqu'à sa maison. "J'y croyais pas, mais tu as gagné sur tout. Je recoudrai tes chaussettes, comme j'ai dit."

Mère-Grand eut un sourire de triomphe ; pendant au moins cinq minutes, elle oublia de se plaindre de ses rhumatismes.


End file.
